User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Congrats Wow. So fast lol Oh,how the sea calls 04:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna chip in ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. this is Anne, right?Oh,how the sea calls 05:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How do I help?Oh,how the sea calls 05:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Gnoming... And are you good with sketches/icons ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) you mean sketching icons or something?Oh,how the sea calls 05:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Mm, stuff like that. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ExplainifyOh,how the sea calls 06:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, first of all, this site needs an icon. And I'm not sure what to use for it. FF has a chocobo. I'm not sure what will define an original series. :You have an original work, don't you ? Do you have anything which defines it ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It's an eagle of the royal crest. I can design what you need me to, I'm apparently one of the best artists in my school of 3000Oh,how the sea calls 06:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, element symbols. :There are five altogether - Fire, Water, Metal, Earth and Bloom. I believe you can figure out the design for each, except for Metal (Thunder falls under Metal). I'm yet to think of something that represents the series in its entirety... Oh, and sorry about the company pages, I was getting too far ahead. Oh, and in about five minutes check your facebook, I've sent you an invite to an artist's group and you can see some of my drawingsOh,how the sea calls 06:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay - thank you ! ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) explain bloom.Oh,how the sea calls 06:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Flowers. If you remember Light, Holy, whatever in that category, they'd also fall under Bloom. Imagine Marluxia's element tinged with light. Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So is that it then?Oh,how the sea calls 07:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :For now, yes. I'll need to think about more stuff. I'll be posting links on the Mensa (it's under my userspace) - stuff to do later. Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) mmk. are you gonna do anything with that design?Oh,how the sea calls 07:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be putting it under Element System, as well as the respective pages. But before that, I must explain how the five of them react to each other. Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Good luck hope this will be able to put things in perspective for your novel and help you organize it. I'll probably be on tommorowOh,how the sea calls 07:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) you haven't asked any other wiki users for help yet?Oh,how the sea calls 22:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The only other person who's come to help when I asked was Maggosh. I'm not sure who else might be interested. I know I'll have to handle the story bits mainly by myself, though I'll try reel in former KHW user Christoph Schrader, since I've been discussing the storyline with him for quite a while already, and it needs some serious editing finalising. Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ok good luck. I don't how much I can help you at this point though- I don't know the story or basis and I don't really have much time to learn, so I'll help where I canOh,how the sea calls 02:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Well, if you do know how to handle templates / MediaWiki / licences, I'd be glad. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 14:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Euh... *poke* -C. Schraeder The new main page looks good thus far. -- C. Schraeder :Thanks. I only need to stuff in a bit of artwork here and there, develop a few more articles, and once we have a pool of about 20 finished articles, we can go on full wiki functionality. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I still think that a restricted list of editors is in order, especially for articles still under development. There really is no other source of canon material on this project, and we cannot have the world at large doing whatever it pleases with your creation. For a lawyer-in-training, you seem oddly not-worried about your work falling into the public domain, a thought at which I balk wholeheartedly. — C. Schraeder :I did that for Project Beta - I believe the next course of action would be to tell on the main page, somewhere, that the editors allowed in are restricted... Where shall I put it ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I see where you have done it on the main page — I wonder if that notice is legally binding, though. Is there any actual mechanism that regulates who can and who cannot edit, or do we have to go through and protect every page somehow? That seems as though it could require a great deal of work at first, but if we do it after creating each new page, it should be doable. We have fewer than sixty pages now, but I must away to bed. I have already stayed too long as it is! — C. Schraeder :Whilst Wikia policies apply to Wikia in general (i.e. copyleft), policies on who is accepted and who isn't can actually vary from wiki to wiki. Some wikis are strict, others are more relaxed. KHW's age policies are relaxed to allow editors under 13 to edit, and as for us... we tighten our belts. :P Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Questions, &c. Am I able to create categories? If so, how do I do it? — C. Schraeder :Articles generally have tabs at the bottom that allow you to type in any random category. Click on the tab and then type in something, and when done, hit Enter. :If the article doesn't have a tab, like this talk page for example, then type Category:(insert category name here). The same can apply for pages with tabs, but I recommend using the tabs. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I thank you. *begins to look lonely* — C. Schraeder :Awwwwwh... Don't be sad ! ^_^ I know we're gonna be apart and all because you're working and I'm working, but if ever you feel that way, just imagine me giving you that hug I give you all the time. Well, I have your DRACONOEUD ! :P Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Are you too busy for MSN now, then? — C. Schraeder I actually don't dare get caught signing in to MSN, really. o.O I have letters to draft and all, and I can visit pages on Firefox almost all the time, but when it comes to MSN, that's a bit risqué, n'est-ce pas ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. :Permission to unburthen myself on this page? — C. Schraeder By all means. ^_^ It's a talk page anyway. Get personal. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Unburthening *CRYES* I am quite lonely now, and want to cry, at least. I don't really know how, though... There is nearly nothing for me in this awful country town -- I want to leave it so badly that I would borrow my way through grad school to do it -- and, if I can get to the GRE this time, I WILL! Note well -- WILL, not SHALL: WILL! I hate my job. It pays, but I hate it. It is depressing, boring, and soul-destroying. I have lost a good deal of my inspiration to it... and it makes me feel as though I am without purpose or hope. I am always tired... and I need to take the GRE... I have saved a good amount of money at it already, as I have no housing costs and live well below my means. Now that I have a degree of stability, I do not fear so much for the future. If I keep saving until I go, I should have a good amount with which to begin my life as a grad student. I worry that I shall be stuck in Sanford forever. It's nothing more than a stub on Wikipedia. This must feel terribly depressing. I have actually just recovered contact with a college friend -- perhaps this will help me.... — C. Schraeder /me hugs... I'm with you. :') I admit I cried yesterday because I was (and I still am) apprehensive of what's to come... I didn't dare do it in front of anyone else. I guess it's true that when I cry, I often cry alone. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) At least you have the UK... You will be there, and be safe... I'll be stuck here until January at least, if I can get everything in on time, or for an entire year! This jot is not good for me. I find words that should not be entering my thoughts, and a general want of happiness pervading my air. *DRACOLARMES* — C. Schraeder I don't know if I'll truly be liberated there, or if I'll ever remain in these shackles. /me hugs Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Only Yutaka Only Yutaka. Shadow Rain ... i'm not going to complete. But Yutaka I will. (Nice wiki btw). --KiumaruHamachi 01:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Thanks ^_^ Now, I need to modify Monaco.css once I have enough pictures to begin with. I only have NSJ, LHD:Harmonie and LHD7 concept art with me; which shall I use ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know. But can you come online... I need to talk to you about something. Maybe you can help me. --KiumaruHamachi 01:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Oh, how novel, the ability to indent further and further! Actually, I have some new ideas and revisions for you that are rather large and difficult to discuss on talk pages if you've the time. -- C. Schraeder Remember guys, I still have 2 more days in my workplace... It's only after Saturday that I'd be able to perhaps log on in the morning. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn it! Well, hopefully this blows over. --KiumaruHamachi 01:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ton langage, Hamachi. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::*CRYES* :::Okay, I won't use mild language. I'm just a little confused. Wiki ain't emailing me and this is worring me. Are you getitng any wiki emails? --KiumaruHamachi 01:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yes, but only of the generic kind. Though that has begun since I first founded the wiki. Believe me, all those e-mails will come rushing in after a few hours. Cou-ra-geuh ! 01:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I should have tons by the time i wake up. I've been getting several from Narutopedia and Dewalre Anime Society but known from here. Hope i get emails from this wiki. --KiumaruHamachi 02:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Perhaps editing the mainspace would help ? If it's still not sending you alerts, I'll try speak to MtaA and get him to help us. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you because it's only this wiki that's not sending me alearts. Naruto, One Piece, Yutaka (my wiki) sends me alerts but not this wiki. Can you ask MtaA? --KiumaruHamachi 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Will do. Cou-ra-geuh ! 13:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey what's up? --KiumaruHamachi 02:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Well, today's the last day of my attachment, and I'm waiting for the time I get a laptop of my own... Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I think I may have gone overboard rewriting Erroll's page. Other than yourself, I seem to be the most active user on this wiki. -- C. Schraeder :I'm not surprised ^_^ Also, great job. I haven't taken the time to expand each page yet, and I'm just waiting for the time where I'd be on the PC, without any disturbance whatsoever. Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I worry that Laura may be too underdeveloped, but now I must away to bed -- the hour is grown terribly late, and I terribly tired! -- C. Schraeder :Speaking about Laura, I have two new themes (character themes, unnamed) - and I need you to decide which one goes to which character. Choice between Erroll, Laura and Llyr. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 12:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey! --KiumaruHamachi 13:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What's up ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 14:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Common.js To be honest, I'm not a javascript expert, or in plain words I don't have any idea how it works. I tried to replace the code that was marked as "show/hide" with the wikia dev version (see w:c:dev), but it didn't work. For requesting a fix I suggest using and asking for uberfuzzy since I'm quite sure he can manage that. Best, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks - and thanks again for helping out with Monaco.css ! ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A small note... There is a page about you now! :Oh ? /me checks... Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, what do you think? And I did answer you on my own talk page. :Oh wow. ^_^ Yeah, I can always hope... Cou-ra-geuh ! 04:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Articles for you to see *United Kingdom of Irinie and Elrency -- a proposed restructuring of the Iriniais state based upon a reconciliation between the UK and Ireland *Standard Magic -- new magic proposal. Other than the term Magic of Stars, the other element names have been replaced with new ones less-reminiscent of their KH counterparts (usually) -- Flames, Storms, Tides, Stars, Hours, Winds, Roses. *Magic of Flames -- an article to replace Magic of Fire if you approve the new system, and a model for future magic articles. More to be added as I make them!